We don't just kill
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Shirokuma: Fran has a stupid accident while on a mission. But he's too young to die. Some Varia fluff because we know the Varia are actually a group of softies:3 Disclaimer: I dont own Hitman Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

" _Italics"_ for thoughts

Fran sighs through his nose as he stares at the white ceiling.

 _This is it. I'm so going to get kicked out of the Varia by Xanxus. So much for training. I'm going to be thrashed for being weak._

He sighs once more before putting his non injured hand over his eyes as he tried to calm his nerves down.

 _I wonder how I'm going to get punished…. Wil I be shot by Xanxus? Or get thrashed by the other members? Or worse… mauled by Bester?_

Fran's face paled at this thought. He thought of his grandmother still in France, how he was going before her and how she would be left alone. Slowly, as morbid thoughts clouded his mind, he drifted to sleep.

 **1 day before…..**

" Shi shi shi shi…."

" Ite. Bel senpai. Stop throwing your knives at me." A lazy Fran drawls out while his legs were propped up on the living room table.

A pop mark emerges on Belphegor's forehead as he proceeds to aim another 4 knives into Fran's frog head. This time, there was no reaction from the younger boy. Seeing that Fran wasn't replying Belphegor, he lost fun in stabbing him and decided to carry out his task before he got into trouble withSqualo _and_ Xanxus.

" The shark captain and Boss wants to see you. Better get your ass up Froggy~ Shishihishishi~"

Fran grumbles under his breath about a Saturday being ruined before heading up to the Boss's room.

As usual, even before he entered the room he was welcomed very loudly by a certain swordsman's voice and a wine glass aimed to his head.

 _Seems like it's a bad day for both of them huh_

After half an hour of screaming, crashing things, and more screaming, Fran finally got out of the room. If he didn't understand Squalo wrongly, he was supposed to go for a mission with the Varia that night.

That night, as they prepared to go for a mission, Fran's stomach started flip flopping. Afterall, it was his first mission with the Varia that most probably he had to fight in. And being the most unexperienced Varia member, he was feeling jittery despite the deadpanned expression on his face.

Basically, when they were on the mission field, Fran didn't know what he was doing anymore. The adrenaline of being on a mission and being alert sent his brain into overdrive. He executed each illusion with precision and skill, and he tried his best to focus, just like how Master and Mammon had taught him.

Although he was still somewhat skilfully trained, the fighting was taking a toll on his body and he was weakening.

 _Master is going to stab me later._

And although it was kind of ironic, the thought of being stabbed by Mukuro's trident pushed him to keep fighting.

Finally, they were done. Bodies of the enemies littered the floor and blood was flung all over. It was a bloody mess, but to the Varia, it most probably was another piece of beautifully painted art. Lussuria was calling for people to dispose the bodies while the others were just standing around. It was during then when a skilled illusionist concealed in an illusion aimed his rifle at Xanxus. Fran and Xanxus had sensed his presence, but it was too late.

BANG! BANG!

The Varia turned to their boss in concealed shock as they expected to see his blood splatter. (We're talking about the Varia here. So violence is a must.) But Xanxus shifted at the last moment and the bullet went straight for Fran who almost dodged out of the way in time.

But, he tripped, on his shoelaces and the bullet shot into him. For a few seconds, no blood splattered, and the dull "thud" they heard wasn't from Xanxus either.

But it was from Fran.

BANG! BANG!

Another two shots rang out from Xanxus's guns. Lussuria rushed over to Fran who was lying out cold on the ground and proceeded healing him with sun flames. Squalo was making a call for the medics. Levi was on the ground after being kicked in the butt by Xanxus for fussing too much over his beloved boss and Bel was just quiet. Not even a "shi" from him.

And so the last thing Fran saw before he blacked out was Xanxus's boots.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, that was how Fran woke up to the beeping sound of machines in the hospital. His head ached dully as he tried to remember the events that landed him in hospital.

 _Ah. So that's what happened…. Most probably he would take me out just like how he took out Squalo and Lussuria during the Ring battle….._

When he woke up from his nap, a bunch of yellow was staring back at him. Despite keeping a blank look on his face, his soul almost left his body in shock.

" Shishishishi~ Seems like Froggy is alive~ Mou, I was hoping he was dead… Then I could play with his body~"

Fran shuddered as he thought what Belphegor meant.

" VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU WAKE UP!"

Fran winced internally as he struggled to sit up with Lussuria's help who was beside his bed, trying not to reopen his wounds.

And there right in front of him, sitting in front of the wall were two red eyes glaring at him. Xanxus reached for the gun that was currently in Bester's mouth. The whole room turned silent- Squalo stopped shouting at Levi and Belphegor stopped his weird laughter- as Xanxus aimed his X guns onto Fran.

 _This is it. This is the end. Goodbye world, goodbye grandmother. Goodbye Master, please don't use your six hells to find me or re-incarnate me. Bel- senpai, please don't use me as a voodoo doll. Goodbye Mammon- Oh no, I forgot about the Vindice. Should I be honoured I got killed by the great Xanxus- sama? Or is the Vindice worse than Xan-_

Weird thoughts raced through Fran's mind as he prepared himself for the last shot. But it never came. The only thing that happened was laughter. Happy, really happy laughter.

From Xanxus himself.

The whole room stared at Xanxus like he was mad. Maybe he was.

This was Xanxus we were talking about. Everyone feared him. Squalo looked at his boss with his eyes almost bulging out. Levi ran out of the room; puking sounds were heard from outside. And Belphegor who was twirling his knives, acidentally cut himself with them. He didn't even bother to look when his royal blood dripped on to the floor. And let's just say, Lussuria had this really odd and creepy smile on his face.

" VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Squalo was the first one to (and dared to) break Xanxus's laughter.

Xanxus smirked with amusement glinting in his eyes.

" Frog trash thought I was going to kill him."

Fran opened one eye.

"Yo-you weren't? Bu-but…."

Xanxus stood up from his really pricey chair and sauntered over to Fran's bed where he roughly grabbed Fran's chin. ( Lussuria was practically squealing and taking pictures). The boss and his subordinate's face were so close to each other that they could feel their breaths on each other's nose.

Xanxus still had that smirk on his face.

" I would most probably shoot you one day. But for now, I don't want to be wasting my time filling up your stupid death certificates. And I don't need more death certificates to fill up because you're dead and the prince scum couldn't find a new freaking playmate."

And with that Xanxus stalked out of the room with Bester behind him and ordered the rest to exit Fran's room.

 _What just happened…? Is this a dream?_

Once again, Fran's thoughts were disturbed by excessive "vois" and weird laughing as the other Varia members were stoned after Xanxus's speech.

But for now, Fran couldn't care less. And he smiled inwardly. Despite Xanxus's threat that he would shoot Fran one day, Fran knew that it was just an empty threat.

 _Seems like Xanxus has a soft spot after all huh…_

And with the rest of the Varia caring for him in their own way- Lussuria cooking for him, Belphegor not stabbing him (even though it's for a while), Squalo speaking somewhat softer when Fran was around (yes, Squalo can speak softly), Levi just accompanying him( with his boss around of course) – Fran knew that he _had_ been already accepted as part of the Varia, a family that they were in but never said it due to their pride as skilled assassins.

But it was okay. Their actions proved it and that was good enough.

~Omake~

And…. They lived happily ever after.

Just kidding.

Fran still has one more illusionist to deal with.

"Ku fu fu fu fu…. Seems like we need more combat training don't you think so hmm? Fran-chan?"


End file.
